The invention relates to an air-guiding system for a ventilation system of a vehicle, having a supply duct, a plurality of discharge ducts branching off from the latter and a control part, which has a main guiding element with a main guiding vane and also a secondary guiding element, kept at a distance from the latter, with a secondary guiding vane and can be pivoted about a pivot axis.